Scars of the past
by ShimmeringSpirit
Summary: An old friend of Skipper's come by to the zoo for a visit but she reviles some secretes to the team. A squeal to Pulled apart forever and Life as we knew it.
1. Chapter 1

The gray clouds formed overhead as I saw the boys leave. They did good training for the week and they deserved there snow cones. It was already raining as they left and it only got harder. I watched Private wave in goodbye and Rico yanked his flipper to follow Kowalski. They were such a nice team. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice coming with a crate and I dove into the pond water. After a good dozen second I came up for air and saw she placed the crate on the inside. I hopped into the HQ and soon found the gray crowbar and jumped back onto the island. I leaped onto the box and place the crowbar down and yanked. The wall of the crate crashed down on top of me.

" whoa"! I said and pushed the wood off of me. I muttered under my breath and looked up. It was a she-penguin. She had dark gray feathers and glowing green eyes. " Minta"? I asked and she glanced down at me.

" Cody"? She asked.

" That's me, and you know everyone calls me Skipper". I replied back , looking up.

" Cody fits you better". She said as I got up and kicked the board away.

" You better nor call me my name when my team comes back". I warned her with a slight smile. I saw her giggle as she looked at my head. I rolled my eyes. She thought is was something you could grow out of. So she isn't that smart but has street smarts.

" And you should call me by my new name then. It's Maddie, they gave it to me after my training was finished". She explained to me.

I smirked. " Minta fit you better. Anyways, whats up with the surprise visit"? I asked her as she sat down on the island.

" I have my free time after training and asked to be sent here. She accepted me and said just for the week. Here I am now". She explained to me. I nodded and motioned here to the fish bowl. She looked puzzled. " I ate before I left". She said.

I snickered slightly and pushed the bowl away and hopped inside. " Don't worry. I live here". I said and after a second she jumped inside. She landed with a thump and I helped her up. She laughed sheepishly.

" Yeah, I so knew that there was a ladder". She said like a know it all and peered around. " Nice place". She complemented.

" Yeah, thanks. We better stay up top though. The boys will be back soon". I said and added. " So are you not hungry"? I asked her.

" Well I am actually. I just didn't know if the fish was poisoned or not". She explained and I commented. " Paranoid as usual I see". And pulled out a fish from Private's first prize fish door and gave it to her. " Don't worry, it is nonpoisonous". I joked and she took the fish and went up the ladder but fell on the first step.

" Not used to ladders are ya"? I asked climbing up the ladder and yanking her up. She squeaked in surprise and landed with a thump.

" Better landing next time". Minta muttered before stumbled back away. She was on the edge of the island and with only gentle nudge sent her screaming. " Ahhhhh"! She cried before tumbling into the water. In a few seconds she popped her head up. " Oh Cody you are so dead"! She hissed. I just smirked and rolled my eyes at my old name. I was over on the edge of the island when I heard a voice.

" Hi, Skippah"! Private squeaked with a snow cones in his, Kowalski and Rico's flippers.

" Hey, what's up with the-". Kowalski was cut of as I felt something yank me into the water and I did a slight scream. I saw water flash in my eyes and saw black and white mixed with blue water. I slightly popped my head up.

" Minta"! I growled with a hint of laughter in my voice. I just heard giggling in response. I leaped onto platform and scooped her out by her foot and she plumped onto the platform. She did a sheepish laugh.

" Hey, you pushed me into the water, so it only fair". She smirked.

" I'll get you later". I muttered and she scrambled up. Kowalski, Rico and Private looked really confused.

" Oh, guys. This is Minta-". I started but Minta interrupted.

" I told you to call me Maddie". She grumbled.

" Yeah, sure. Minta or Maddie would work. And this is Kowalski, Private and Rico. My team".


	2. chapter 2

"It nice to meet you. But what do we call you by"? Private asked.

" Maddie will work". Minta said and glared slightly at me. I just smiled at that. Then I felt Rico tap my shoulder.

" Can I see Solo"? He asked me with with big ocean blue begging eyes.

" Alright. Did the egg hatch yet"? I asked him and he shook his head. I watched him jump off the platform and slide over to the zoo gates.

" Who's Solo"? Minta asked.

" Rico found her when he was in Florida and Solo's expecting a chick soon". Private explained to her.

" Are you guys like brother and sister"? Kowalski asked me and Maddie.

" No, but we're pretty close to it. She lived next door to me when I was little". I explained to Private and Kowalski.

" Yeah, all I could hear was you fighting with your sister all day". Maddie laughed and I rolled my eyes. I did fight with my sister 24/7 when I was little and I even fought with Minta a few times. " Wait, Florida? All of you went to Florida"? She asked.

" No. Rico went to Florida, Private went to Texas, Skipper went to Maine and I went to Indianan". Kowalski explained.

" How the hell did that happen"? Maddie asked bewildered.

"Blowhole". I muttered.

" Ah". She replied back.

" How do you know about him"? Kowalski asked curiously. He thought that we were his only enemies.

" He killed our mother". Maddie said bitterly. Kowalski gave me the: ' why didn't you tell me this sooner' look. I just did a slight shrug. Then the zoo bell rang meaning the zoo was open. But where's Rico, he should be back by now.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the day was over Private and Kowalski were asleep. Skipper and Maddie were up chatting on top of their habitat, trying not to wake anybody up with their talking. It must have been 2300 but I knew that Maddie was a night owl also.

" So you liking the zoo so far"? I asked her as she swung her feet back and forth.

" Oh yeah. But those- what are they? Lemurs or something like that- are pretty noisily". Maddie exclaimed, glad that they have their no music night.

" I know. But don't worry, we have earmuffs and Marlene has her own too. Tried taking the batteries out once, didn't go well". I explained to her as she ate her Kipper.

" Why, what happened"? Maddie asked curiously.

" Let's just say, don't mess with a kangaroo". I said and motioned my flippers to Joey's pen. She chuckled, figuring out on her own what happened.

" That Marlene is pretty nice. You got yourself quiet a girl". Maddie giggled and elbowed my rib. I just shrugged, a little flustered. " Anyways, I'll have to leave tomorrow night. Do you think we can do a midnight mission"? Maddie had that glow of pleading in her eyes.

" What mission though? Nobody needs help at this time of night". I asked her and she paused.

" Hm... Oh! What about that fish store you said down town? You could get Private, Kowalski and Rico some for the morning. And we could get some for ourselves too". Maddie explained to me and I nodded.

" Okay, sounds like a plan". I said and stood up. " Ready"? I asked and she jumped up.

" I was born ready".

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a while. :p **


	4. Chapter 4

We arrived at the roof of the fish store and I lifted the glass window up. " Here, come inside. The store is closed so it should be easy to get into". I said as I tied the rope around a pole and lowered the extra rope inside.

" Alright Cody". Maddie smirked and jumped into the store.

" Don't call me that Minta"! I called down and slid down the rope also. This was the same store that Kowalski, Mort and Maurice got stuck in once when Marlene did the game night. That ended well, thankfully. I just hoped it doesn't happen again. Maddie waddled around the store and looked up at a shelf.

" Hey, I found some Sardines. Do they like Sardines"? Maddie asked and I waddled over.

" Yeah, but how are we gonna get them down"? I asked and Maddie wondered off. The next thing I knew, I saw Maddie up on top of the shelf. " How the heck did you get up there"! I called up to her. She hopped on to the next shelf and then the next until she was above me.

" There was a ladder back there and then I could just jump to the top". Maddie explained and kicked a case down. I ducked my head and growled.

" Hey, watch where you". I ducked again and continued. " Throw those things"! Then one clunked my head and I growled again.

" Sorry"! She called but still threw the cases at me. After dodging two more , I threw one up at her witch hit her head. " Hey"! She hissed and I laughed. " There's still a child in you after all". She did a half smile and threw another down. Then she jumped back to another shelf to find the ladder.

" I haven't heard that in ages". I called back and soon Maddie came sliding over.

" Really? You seem childish". Maddie said and elbowed me again. I snorted and glanced up at the clock. 2:00.

" We should get ready". I said and Maddie spoke up after that.

" Hey, do you hear that"? Maddie asked. I looked at her puzzled.

" Like what"? I asked and picked up a case of Sardines.

" Like police car syringes". Maddie said and and my eyes widen and I groan/cried.

" Not again"! I slapped my forehead and groaned again. " We gotta move, _now_"!

" Why?... Ohhh. Right. I'm coming"! She picked up one box and I yanked at her flipper. I shook my head as the noise got louder and she ran and jumped. Maddie started climbing the rope and once she was up, I joined her. " Untie the knot to the pole". I said quickly and started pulling the rope back up.

" I -I can't untie the knot"! Maddie squeaked making me drop all the rope I gathered up.

" It's okay. Just help me gather the rope up. If they see the rope they'll know someone broke in". I explained as she waddled over and yanked on the rope. Witch sent me stumbling through the the window and landing on the concrete floor of the store. I groaned, but thankful I didn't land on my head.

" Skipper"! Maddie cried and I heard footsteps and dove into the lowest shelf despite the ache in my foot. I held my breath as a person came in. But it wasn't any Police man. It was X.

* * *

**Duh Duh Dun! What will Maddie do now!? **


	5. Chapter 5

I cursed under my breath. Why X? Why does it have to be X? I thought bitterly as his footsteps came closer. He sniffed the air ( witch still found me odd and slightly disgusted ) and growled. " Penguins". X said and my eyes widen as his hand came to me. I scurried but tripped over my twisted foot causing me to yelp. " Ha. Pathetic". He said and I felt myself being lifted over the ground.

" Maddie"! I called. Maddie jumped down silently and grabbed a hold of the rope and swung across the store. She gave Officer X a nice drop kick on the head, making him stumble and drop me. I landed with a thump and saw Maddie fighting off X. Soon he was unconscious when Maddie hit with a fire extinguisher. She came sliding over to me with a cut below the corner of her beak.

" You alright"? She asked, looking down at me.

" Yeah". I stumbled up and walked over to her, with a limp in my steps.

" Your foot doesn't". She said simply, pointing down to my left foot. " What happened"? She asked.

" When I fell off the roof, my foot landed funny. Think It's just a sprain". I replied and looked up at her. " How's your chin"?

" Stinging and bleeding". She muttered and I glanced around the room. I limped over to janitor's cart and pulled out a clean rag and tossed it over to her.

" That should stop the bleeding for now until Kowalski can get a better look at it. He'll heal it right up. But was should get moving, another cop will come in here soon". I explained and Maddie nodded. She jumped up and held the rag up to her chin. I motioned her to the rope and she climbed to the top.

" Can you make it up on your own"? Maddie called from the roof, and I nodded up at her. Jumping into the rope , I did a little grunt but kept going anyways. Once I made it to the top, I tried to untie the knot and got it undone this time. Maddie had gathered up all the rope and she then threw it down onto the ground in the alley.

" Now lets get going before he wakes up".


	6. Chapter 6

" Uh Maddie"? I said looking down at the alley below us.

" Yeah"? She said turning her head over to me. I slapped my forehead and pointed to the ground.

" Why did you throw the rope down there? How do you think we can get down now"? I said trying my best to shout. She laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. " Oh great. Now what"? I muttered and glanced out the window. There was two cops searching around the place and one glanced up at the ceiling. Then I heard footsteps and looked at the staircase leading up here. " Hide"! I called and we looked around.

" Hide _where_"? She said and the footsteps got louder. We dove into a corner witch wasn't hidden at all. But this guy might be a idiot and maybe he wouldn't see us. He glanced around for only a good dozen seconds before picking up his phone.

" Hey, nobody is here. Those silent alarms must be broke or something. The cops can leave. And if someone broke in, not seems stolen. James out". The cop said and wonder back down the stairs. Once he left Maddie turned to me.

" How could we not see a staircase, I'm more blind than I thought". Maddie muttered.

" I agree with you there, I thought it was some kind of closet or something". I said with made her roll her eyes. I glanced down at the cop cars were starting to leave. The lights weren't flashing and seemed to be going away from the store. " Next time we go on a mission, lets bring emergency supplies".

" Why didn't you think of that earlier"? Maddie asked in a cranky way. She must be getting tired.

" I'm used to have Rico here. Now let's find some more rope cause I bet they locked the doors". I ordered and we slid down the stairs. Well, more like _tried _sliding down the stairs. Only after the first few steps we went tumbling down the stairs and I heard Maddie's grunts. I landed on my stomach and Maddie smashed into a shelf.

" You alright"? I asked and as I tried getting up. But that didn't work either and I just plumped back down. She nodded.

" Yeah, just a little dizzy. You know, this mission is turning out terrible". Maddie said getting up slowly.

" More like mission impossible. But look, those idiots forgot to lock the door". I said hopefully and pointed my flipper toward the door. It was unlocked and it made her spring up. Maddie waddled over to the door and snorted. Then she opened the door and I waddled slowly up behind her.

" Let's get out of here". She said and I peered at the clock. 3:32. " Oh, I almost forgot". She said and disappeared into a room. After a moment she came out with the cases of sardines.

" How many is there"? I asked.

" There's four in each and we have 3 cases. So.. 12 fish. And here". She said and tossed me another case. " It's for the walk back". I nodded and opened the case up.

" Why is there only three"? I asked and we walked out of the store.

" I get hungry to you know". Maddie smirked and I gave her the other one. " 2 for me, and 2 for you".

" You'll have to explain to Marlene that there weren't any extra fish". Maddie mentioned after a moment.

" Yeah, but she'll understand. She's sweet as candy but as good as fish". I said witch made Maddie laugh.

" Never hear of that comparison before". She snorted as we entered the alley. " How far away are we from the zoo"?

" Hm". I said and locked around. It was a creepy alley we were in. " About a mile and half away. Give or take a few". I replied and then heard growling. " Hey, um Maddie? Do you hear that"? I asked her and glanced at her.

" Um... Yeah. What is that"! She squeaked once she saw Rottweilers coming closer. There teeth were bared and were snarling. One of the was young and the other two were older.

" Hey, look! It's foods"! The little pup shouted making us glance at each other.

" Now would be a good time to run". Maddie whispered to me.

" Um, that's not really an option of me". I said and she looked at my foot, witch was even more twisted. " I can fight the little one".

" Alright. I guess it comes down to fighting".

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**And for Skilene fans and adventure fans, read Pulled Apart Forever! Because my OC'S are coming in soon!**

**And please take my poll for witch story you want to read next. The summaries are in my profile! **


End file.
